MistClan
Hello! And welcome to MistClan! We live in a marshy forest. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned Berry) Please include this information: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Rank: Personality: Family: ''(Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours.)'' Others *'VineClan' *'StreamClan' *'NightClan' Differences *Med cats get 8 lives Events *Hawkflight and Berryspirit are training with the Dark Forest but no one else knows. *It is early Leaf-bare. *There has been a prophecy," There will be 3 kin of you kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Interpretted by Talonstar, Scarredpool and Hawkflight. *Milkstone gave birth to Brightkit and Wolfkit! Berryspirit better shape up to be a good father! Intoduction In a dark forest with scattered Marshes is home to MistClan. They are strong-willed and full of pride. They don't like to fight but will protect every piece of grass on their stretch of territory. The border between them and VineClan is a Thunderpath while the one between StreamClan is a small border of stones. Territory In the center of a marshy forest the thick dense trees, a clearing surrounded by stones is the MistClan '''camp. '''Camp: '''a wide sandy clearing surrounded by rock walls. '''Leader's Den: '''a white rock with lichen hanging down in the entrance. '''Snow Rock: '''a white rock in which the leader makes announcements and the deputy sorts patrols; leaders den '''Deputy's den: a bramble den with lichen hanging in the entracne Medicine Cat's den: '''deputy's den but a tiny bit bigger and without the lichen '''Medicine Cat Apprentice's den: '''Medicine den but smaller '''Warrior's den: a rock den with dips in the ground for nests Apprentice's den: '''warriors den but smaller '''Nursery: '''a rock den with vines on the in and outside; the floor is covered in moss '''Elder's den: a honey suckle bush with beautiful flowers Members Leader: Talonstar- dark gray tom with black claws and green eyes (Son of Snowfur and Deadtail) {Mate: Featherflight} 8''/9 lives (Berry)'' Deputy: Featherflight- light gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and beautiful golden eyes. She is fiercely protective of her clan and is kind to anybody unless their and enemy. {Mate: Talonstar} (Berry) Medicine cat: Scarredpool- russet tom with blue eyes and a scarred pelt. He is great with herbs and fighting. 5/8lives ('''''Berry)'' '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: Badgersky- black and white striped she-cat with sky blue eyes. She still has yet to receive 8 lives. She is gentle, sweet, and caring. (Berry) Warriors: Dovefeather- large, sleek pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and stunning blue eyes. She is intelligent and dignified, and isn't the friendliest of cats. (Ember) Firelight- muscular, large bright ginger tom with tabby stripes, large paws, and green eyes. He is aggressive and clever, and is amazing with battle tactics. (Apprentice: 'Graypaw) (Ember) '''Frostgaze -' muscular grey tom with darker grey paws and ear tip with bright blue eyes. He is fierce but kind and intellegent. He is a skilled fighter. ('''Mate: Cloudstep) (Frosty) Gorsedeer-large, pale silver tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes. He is determined, strong-willed, and head-strong. (Mate: Whiteclaw)(Apprentice: Softpaw) (Berry) Hawkflight- black and brown tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes. He is proud, strong, and is a natural leader. (Son of Wolftail) (Berry) Berryspirit- creamy colored tom with blue eyes and a short tail. He is stubborn, sharp-tongued, and hot-headed. (Mate: Milkstone) (Berry) Moonfrost- tall, slender, beautiful white she-cat with gray dapples and blue eyes. She is kind and forgiving, and always tries to see the best in cats. (Ember) Blacktail- muscular ginger tom with an all-black tail and green eyes. He is fierce, aggressive, and argumentative. (Ember) Streamheart- blue mottled she-cat with green eyes and a white blaze. She is sweet, condsiderate, and fierce. (Mate: Snakedance) (Berry) Snakedance- brown tabby tom with light yellow eyes and a white paws and muzzle. He is loving to his mate, fierce to his enemies, and generous to any else. (Mate: Streamheart) (Berry) Cherryrose- cream mottled she-cat with blue eyes. She is motherly, lively, and tireless. She has a crush on Snakedance but never shows it and waits to see what will happen in the future. (Berry) Twilightclaw- beautiful black and white she-cat with brown eyes. She is stubborn, hard-headed, smart, and kind. (Twilightclaw) Goldenfall- white she-cat with golden stripes and green eyes. She kin of Scarredpool. She is always sweet but can be aggressive and fierce. (Icefern) Apprentices: Graypaw- small, ruffled gray tom with a black muzzle and yellow eyes. He is friendly, funny, and quick on his feet. (Mentor: Firelight) (Ember) Softpaw- light gray she-cat with soft fur, blue eyes, and a fluffy, feathery tail. She is friendly, determined, and strong. She loves to be with Hawkpaw revealing to her mentor that she has a crush on him but won't be his mate knowing he has his sight set on another she-cat. She often helps out and doesn't like cats who boast or whine too much. (Mentor: Gorsedeer) (Berry) Rosepaw- young creme tabby she-cat with milky green eyes. She is considered friendly and caring. Former loner. (Mentor: Talonstar) (Berry) Queens: Wolftail- fluffy-tailed gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest' underbelly, muzzle, and paws. She is loyal to friendship and never wants to go against the warrior code but can't bare the thought of meeting her friend's and mate in battle. (Daughter of Snowfur and Deadtail) (Berry) Cloudstep -''' a bright ginger she-cat with white paws and light brown eyes. She is sweet and cares about every cat in her clan and treates them like her kits. ('''Mate: Frostgaze) (Frosty) Whiteclaw- white she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail. She is kind and fierce. (Mate: Gorsedeer) (Berry) Milkstone- sandy-gray she-cat with milky-green eyes and a white blaze from her nose to shoulders. She is shy, quiet, and hates to off track. She is never amused, suprised, and never caught off guard. Her power is that she can beat any animal, cat, or thing by herself. (Mate: Berryspirit) (Berry) Kits: Jaykit- a grey tom with golden striped and green eyes. He is sarcastic determined and proud. He is also blind. (Son of Cloudstep and Frostgaze) (Berry) Featherkit- a light grey she-cat with a white tipped tail and light blue eyes. She is kind, caring and shy. (Daughter of Cloudstep and Frostgaze) (Frosty) Sunkit- bright ginger tom with grey ear tips and hazel eyes. He is aggressive, fierce and mischievous. (Son of Cloudstep and Frostgaze) (Frosty) Tigerkit- a beautiful brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, black lining on the back of her ears with white in the center. She is sweet, fierce, and energetic. She is very talkative, and friendly too. She has sharp teeth and claws. She is one of the largest and strongest kits in the nursery. Her canine teeth are very sharp and long. (Daughter of Wolftail) (Berry) Ashkit - a grey tom with brown paws and ear tips with brown eyes. He is calm and shy but also adventurous. (Son of Wolftail) (Frosty) Mintkit- small, muscular fluffy white she-cat with green eyes. She is a quiet cat, but often has valuable points of view. She often spends her spare time in the forest, staring through the trees. Many thought, at first she was a mute, until she helped in a greencough crisis. She has a gentle touch, and is calm in emergencies. She wishes to be a medicine cat and has a crush on Sunkit. (Daughter of Whiteclaw and Rapidbreath) (Berry) Shadekit- tall, lithe neat-furred black and white she-cat with deep emerald green eyes. She is a kind-natured, pretty she-cat. Around her Clan mates she is sweet and gentle, but she is known to get competitive around her litter mate. (Daughter of Whiteclaw and Rapidbreath) (Berry) Brightkit- small bright blue eyed she-cat with scruffy blue-grey fur with white streaks in it. She is a kind she-cat with the energy of an amazing fighter. But she is immature, and at times a bit self-centered. (Daughter of Milkstone and Berryspirit) (Berry) 'Wolfkit- green eyed fluffy white furred tom with a Smokey-black tail. He is an intelligent, lithe tom, but he can be clumsy during fighting. Also one of the best rabbit catchers. (Son of Milkstone and Berryspirit) (Berry) Elders: Snowfur- white she-cat with a black tail tip and blue eyes. She is bossy, aggressive, and stubborn. (Mate: Deadtail) (Berry) Deadtail- brown tom with a broken tail and gray eyes. He was formerly a loner. He is stubborn, sweet, and friendly. (Mate: Snowfur) (Berry) '' '''Cats outside of Clans Loners: Kiki- strange blueish green tom with grey eyes and a white nose. He is smart and froendly towards the clan cats except for when they bother him. Unlike his sister Dala, he hates to watch the apprentices train and often helps repare around the camp. He lives at the Horseplace. (Berry) Rogues: Kittypets: 'RPG' Archives: 1, 2 (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Graypaw dozed off and on, wondering if he would do well on his assessment. What if I completely fox dung it? I'll never get to be a warrior. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 04:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay